


Bedding in a Truck

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, M/M, implied AHOT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the back of a truck on the way to a thing, Gavin and Ryan make the best of some semi-alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedding in a Truck

Riding in the back usually sucked. You never knew what the others were telling jokes about inside. Gavin always felt generally left out being in the truck bed, hoping Geoff didn't hit too many bumps or take too many sharp turns along the way. 

But today, he had a sort of reprieve. 

The Vagabond was crouched across from him, intense blue eyes focused on him through the eye-sockets of his skull mask. Just that look alone made Gavin's belly feel tight and his head spin. He pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head, giving the big man a lusty smirk. 

“Whut's on your mind, Ryan?” Gavin asked. He stretched a leg out to bump Ryan's. 

“You.” 

The simple word sent a shiver through him that pooled in his groin. He groaned softly, hand moving to cup over himself. 

“Yeah?” He licked his lips, shifting down where he sat a bit. “What about me?” 

“What to do later,” Vagabond said. He made a 'go ahead' motion with one hand, blue eyes flicking to Gavin's steadily growing bulge. 

The younger man glanced into the back of the truck, assuring himself no one was paying attention. Of course they weren't. Shifting his hips, he popped the button on his slacks and tugged the zipper down. Blue eyes watched him intently as he tugged he tugged his cock free. 

“Alright..go on.” He thumbed the head of his length. 

Vagabond watched him, then leaned across the truck bed. 

“I want you on my bed,” he said. His voice was a low rumble behind his mask. “Pin you down, hold your hands over your head.” Gavin saw his hands tighten, and his own grip tightened around his length, stroking firmly. 

“Then what?” Gavin's voice was breathy. 

“Make your impatient ass wait,” he snapped. Gavin gasped, squeezing himself as a bead of precum pooled against his foreskin. “That..or turn you on your belly..” He paused as though measuring Gavin's reaction before continuing. “Then rub myself against your hole.”

“Ryan..” 

The bigger man braced an arm on Gavin's shoulder, which Gavin promptly gripped tight to keep himself upright. His hand worked faster over his length, breath quickening with it. 

“I'll push up against you, ease into you until you're begging for all of me.” Ryan's hand relaxed, then gripped his shoulder tight. “So I'll give it to you, hard enough to slap my hips against yours and stretch you wide around me.” 

Gavin cursed, leaning his head against Ryan's shoulder. His hand worked faster along his length as Ryan continued to purr in his ear. Gavin wanted nothing more than to rip the Vagabond's pants open and get his hands on him, but there wasn't enough time or space. Later, he told himself. 

“I want you so bad,” he gasped against his neck. 

“Once we're done with this job,” Ryan promised. “I'll fuck you so hard you'll scream til you're hoarse.” He pressed the teeth of his mask against Gavin's neck, making him shiver. “Everyone will know who's making you feel /so good./” His hand tightened on Gavin's shoulder again. “Say my name.” 

“Ryan..” 

“Louder.” 

“R-Ryan!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw Ray and Michael look back. Ray smirked; Michael rolled his eyes...At least, until Ray reached over to him. The look on Michael's face was one Gavin knew all too well. Ryan noticed the moment's distraction, turning his blue eyes to the young men on the other side of the glass. 

“I want to watch the two of them fuck you sometime,” he said, almost too casually for someone who's lover was jerking off in front of him. “Then show them how it's done.” 

Gavin shuddered and leaned into Ryan. Michael was energetic, and Ray had talents and stamina. But neither of them was Ryan. Older, more experienced, and bigger than either of them by far, Ryan was the kind of lover that left you breathless and begging. Gavin's hand quickened just thinking about it. 

“M'close,” he gasped against Ryan's shoulder. The dark haired man pulled back to look at him. Gavin put his free hand against the skull mask's cheek, leaning close to kiss the teeth. He could hear Ryan breathing behind it, a soft growl threading into each exhale. 

“Come for me.” 

That was all it took. Gavin's mouth opened as fire exploded through him, but before a sound left him a firm hand clapped over his mouth. He moaned into the broad palm, jerking himself as his come spilled over the truck bed. Everything went hazy for a moment as he leaned against the bigger man and rode out his orgasm. Face buried in the soft leather of Ryan's jacket, he didn't come back to himself until he heard the other man chuckle lowly. 

“Look at those two..” 

Gavin looked. The back window was fogged at the edges. Michael was noticeably flushed, fair skin red from exertion. Ray's dark eyes were nearly black, and they flicked up to meet Gavin's. The blond gave him a lazy smirk, turning his head to rest on Ryan's shoulder. 

“We should all have a night soon,” Ryan said. He felt the mask press against him, knowing Ryan was watching them too. 

Ray must have done one of those devilish things with his hand, because Michael's head suddenly fell back and thumped against the glass...and a second later Geoff was yelling. Ryan chuckled, and the sound sent shivers through Gavin's body. Most people feared the Vagabond and his violent tendencies..only the members of Ramsey's crew knew he could be awkward and sweet and loving. That laugh was pure amusement, and even laced with a hint of affection. 

“He's just mad he can't get anythin cuz he's driving,” Gavin drawled. Ryan tugged at him, pulling him to sit beside him in the truck bed. 

“Jackie'll get him when we get home,” Ryan said. “She's laughing.” 

Gavin smirked as Michael disappeared from view, leaning toward Ray's lap. Ryan chuckled again, the rumble in his chest making Gavin's eyes close for a moment. He felt the other man tug his pants back into place and close them up. 

“You got a couple minutes,” the Vagabond said lowly. “Then the fun starts.” 

“Don't be weird,” Gavin said, though he was chuckling himself. He could hear the grin in Ryan's voice, knew his teeth were bared in excitement. That was their Ryan, always ready and eager for violence. 

_Wouldn't have him any other way._


End file.
